roblox_vale_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200216-history
Vale School of Magic
=Vale School of Magic= ~"During their time in hiding, the Australian wizards and witches uncovered an ancient city. Years of repairs and enchanting later, they launched their creation... Introducing Vale, the enchanted sky school!"~ Options There are six options on the left of the screen. The option with the question mark (?) is the Handbook. The Handbook contains rules and various pieces of information, including requirements for moving up a year. Next is the second (and the most important), the Spellbook. The Spellbook allows you to view spells you currently own, including ones that you haven't obtained yet, perhaps due to not being in a high enough year or having not completed the quest in the Adventure Map. The third option is Wand Menu. It allows you to view your cores, wood, models etc. Here, you can change parts of your wand. However, you cannot purchase new parts - these can be bought at the Shop. The fourth option is the Nametag Menu. You can equip your different titles here, as well as customize your own name. It's worth noting that titles don't give you any bonuses. The fifth option is Settings. It shows your stats, these stats include how many spells you blocked, justice kills, innocent kills, evil kills, and so on. The sixth (and the last) option is the Music Menu. Here, you can see which song is playing at the moment. Guide Since Vale doesn't have a guide, we can at least try to help. You spawn in facing the school. Directly behind you is a blue fire. Entering that blue fire will take you to all the classes except for flying. Near the class fire, there is a red door with a skull marked over it. That is the arena, the only place on the map where PVP is permitted. If you go inside the school, you come to a crossroad. Take a right and it will take you to the dorms. Take a left and you will lead to a spiral staircase. Go down to go to the Great hall for lunch. Go down another level to see the jail. Go to the very top to gain access to the theater and the student area. There'll be classes you can attend hosted by the Professors or Battlemages. If you attend them you'll receive credits. Credits are used to rank up. Another necessary thing is time, which will allow you to get ranked up based on how long you have spent playing the game. You must fulfill these two requirements in order to rank up. You'll be ranked up within 24 hours. The ranks are Guest, 1st year, 2nd year, 3rd year, 4th year, 5th year, 6th year, 7th year and finally Graduate. If you join the game without joining the group you'll have the "Guest" rank. If you join the group you'll get the 1st year rank. There's also a different way to rank up. You need to do one of the requirements and then go to the official Discord server of Vale. This is the link to the official Discord. You need to DM a Battlemage+ and they'll ask you questions about Vale. You're better off learning about the game first, though. You can try this method 1 time a day regardless if you passed the exam or not. You can only take exams once you're a 5th-year student or above. Rules It's very important to follow the rules of this game. Breaking the rules will give you a warning. If you get 3 warnings then you'll get kicked out of the game. Then if you get 6 warns you'll get banned temporarily. The last but not least punishment will be done when you'll have 9 warns. Permanent ban, you will not be allowed in the game anymore. Check rules. Old spell names This game used to have the same spell names as the Harry Potter movies and books. They had to be renamed because of copyrights issues. Not only that, but the game got accepted to be in the featured page. Trivia *Vale School of Magic is the third project created by TSoM (The Society of Magic), with the first one being Meridion, and the second Novus. *In the settings option you might see an option named MLE duty. This option will only be actively available to MLE members. It is used so that MLE members go on duty or not. When in duty they are capable of arresting players with high bounties (red marks over their heads). *If you click on the music you'll see options named Adventure, Epic or Christmas. You only see them for a brief second too. It seems like Adventure music is the default option that will be on. *Vale used to have different hiding spots before the Adventure Map came. They were used in the School itself. *There are spells that can be used even if you're a guest. Ignis for example. *In the book there are 4 categories. findables, learnables, buyables and all spells. *Sometimes you might spawn under the map or falling out of the map because it doesn't have enough time to generate in time, it's a developer oversight. *There is an official Discord for Vale. Category:Game Modes